


Memories in Frames

by SmokeyFay



Series: Seirin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Kuroko and Furihata have a daughter, M/M, OC, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluff too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyFay/pseuds/SmokeyFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Photo albums exist for keeping your memories safe and colorful. Today Kuroko's photo album exists to help them bond, and decisions are made..."</p><p>Written for Seirin week Day2: History/Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Frames

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seirin Week on tumblr...
> 
> Kinda betaed bluefishylove (on tumblr) and written from iPod so sorry about the errors I will edit it again when I find a pc... 
> 
> This is tooth rotten fluff!!!

"What is this dad?” a light blue haired man turned startled on his side, silver cade eyes were looking curiously at him. 

“Ah! Yumi-chan, you scared me” he smiled at the girl. 

“Dad, what is this?” She asked again.

"That’s my photo album from when I was younger” he answered, a small smile forming on his lips. 

"Would you like to see it with me?” the girl’s face lighted up at her father’s suggestion. “Of course Dad!” Oh, how cute she was, Kuroko thought. 

They started watching photo after photo, passing Kuroko’s life in frames. Yumi laughed at almost all of Kuroko’s childhood photos.

“Ah! Isn’t this Daiki uncle?” she pointed at a photo with Kuroko and a tall tanned boy smiling brightly. 

“Yes, we are fourteen years old here” he answered affectionately.

“He was more attractive back then” she laughed loudly.

“I must agree” Kuroko said with an amused look in his eyes “but we better not tell him” Yumi laughed again. “You’re right dad”. 

Next there was a photo of Kuroko with a beautiful pink haired girl, smiling at the camera holding Kuroko’s arm and next to them Aomine looking kinda pissed.

"Dad, dad who is this beautiful girl, was she your girlfriend ?” Kuroko’s cheeks painted with a light blush at his daughter’s words.

“Ha,ha. No this is Momoi-san, she was our manager in the basketball club”.

“Too bad” Yumi pouted “she is so beautiful, wish I was like her” Kuroko patted her head. 

“My Yumi is the most beautiful! But Momoi is right after” he joked giving a small smile.

In the next page there was a photo of a blond boy hugging Kuroko, practically hovering over him, making Kuroko bend a little and Momoi-san making a peace sign with her hands, both smiling brightly. 

“Momoi-san again!” Yumi exclaimed. “And who is the blond, he looks so handsome” she said looking curious.

“Are you sure you can’t recognize him Yumi-chan?” Kuroko question.

"Ah! Is this Ryouta uncle?” Kuroko nodded. “He is so young there” she smiled at the photo “Ryouta uncle must love dad so much. How could I not recognize him” Yumi sounded a little angry with herself.

“It’s normal. It’s been seven years since the last time you saw him”.

“Is this your basketball team in middle school?” She pointed at the photo in the next page. Kuroko smiled probably recalling memories. 

“Yes, this is my team. You already know Aomine, Kise and Momoi” he explained. 

“This purple giant here is Murashakibara-kun” Kuroko pointed at the obnoxiously tall boy holding a bag of chips. “And this one with the glasses is Midorima-kun, you’ve met him before” Yumi’s face lighted up with recognition.

“The attractive doctor with the weird zodiac fetish” she said “you should invite him over more” an almost evil smirk appeared on her lips, silver eyes glistening with something Kuroko was better of not knowing. 

“You know he is twice your age, right?” Kuroko pointed out and Yumi dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. 

Suddenly her eyes widen, an amazed look painted on her face, silver eyes sparkling.

“Who is this dad?” She pointed at a boy around Kuroko’s height, crimson red hair and even deeper crimson eyes.

“This…this is Akashi-kun, he was our team captain and a really good friend of mine” Kuroko turned to look at Yumi only to see her daydreing.

“He is so handsome” she muttered dreamingly “like a prince” Kuroko could swear her eyes were actually sparkling. 

“When he’ll be in Japan I’ll tell him to visit, he’s very busy” Kuroko told her. 

“This is Taiga uncle, right?” Yumi pointed at the redhead boy smiling at the camera next to Kuroko.

“Right! Kagami-kun and I, we were in the same basketball team in high school” Kuroko said smiling.

“He still looks like a goof” Yumi laughed. “He hasn’t changed a bit” she kept laughing.

“Well maybe that’s why he and Aomine-kun settled so good together” Kuroko joked and it took Yumi by surprise, making her laugh even louder.

When she calmed down she pointed at a tall gentle looking boy with light brown hair.

“Is this teppei-san?” Kuroko nodded. “He is the coach of our basketball team” Yumi exclaimed.

“He really loves kids and basketball” Kuroko started “He is also really good, he was the center in our team and if it wasn’t for Murashakibara-kun he would be the best center” Yumi had all her attention on Kuroko. 

“He always says that half the game is having fun while playing. You could say Kiyoshi-senpai was the back bone of our team. I still remember how, although hurt, he still protected our team in a completely unfair and dangerous game. And he still kept no hard feelings over the people who almost took basketball from him. Kiyoshi-san is really a kind person” Kuroko said recalling his match against Kirisaki Daiichi and all the times Kiyoshi helped them recover.

Yumi pinted at the next photo. A pissed glasses boy and a smiling girl next to Kuroko and Kagami.

“This is Riko-san and Hyuuga-senpai” Kuroko said. “Hyuuga-senpai was our team’s captain and an exceptional player. His threes saved us many times. He was also really important for our mental stability during games. I remember during our last game versus Rakuzan High the first time we won the the winter cup that Rakuzan’s team almost broke Hyuuga-san, how all team felt useless and defenseless against them. But when he was back full force and confident it boosted up the whole team. Hyuuga-san was a great captain, though he had a senpai complex” Kuroko laughed and Yumi looked at how bright Kuroko was as he spoke for his high school basketball team. “ And the girl is Riko-chan our coach, she was one of the best”  
Yumi’s face lighted up. 

“In such young age?” she said, eyes full of admiration. 

“Yes, it’s thanks to her that our team went so far. Though she was so rough we felt like we’ll die most of the time. But it worthies it in the end” he said smiling.

“Riko-san sounds cool” Kuroko chuckled “I knew you would say this”.

Yumi examined the photo on the next page “Again Hyuuga-san and is this Koganei-san?” She said looking skeptical at the happy teen in the photo, making two peace signs with both his hands and a three mouth face. 

“Yes, how do you know it?” Kuroko asked surprised.

“His daughter is in the same class as me. I would recognize this cat face everywhere. They look so much alike it makes me kinda jealous” she muttered shyly. 

Kuroko looked at her pushing a straight brown lock behind her ear “You look a lot like your father too” he said “Your hair is the same and also your big eyes”.

Kuroko was aware that by now being sixteen years old Yumi knew that two men can’t have biological children, yet Yumi accepted both as her biological parents and never questioned her family. 

Turning the page Yumi smiled at a photo “You and dad together, you look so cute” Yumi smiled brightly at the photo. 

“Aren’t we ?” Kuroko said patting his daughter on her head smiling affectionately, she indeed looked a lot like Furihata. Same brown hair and big eyes, Kuroko had fell in love with her at first sight in the orphanage, saying she’ll look exactly like his partner when she’d grow up and he was right. 

“What position did dad play?” Yumi asked excited.

“He was our second point guard. He wasn’t so talented but he loved the game and worked hard. By our third year he was our starting point guard” Kuroko said. “He even managed to stand against one of the strongest teams and against their best player” he exclaimed all too proud.

Yumi’s eyes lighten up “You both love basketball so much” she said affectionately.

“This one looks so calm and kind” Yumi pointed at a tall black haired boy with kind eyes and smile.

“That’s Mitobe-senpai. He’s kind indeed though no one ever hear his voice” Yumi widen her eyes in surprise. 

“He never spoke? How did he play?” she looked genially confused. 

“He never spoke indeed but that wasn’t a problem he could communicate perfectly and he was a really good player. Once Kiyoshi-senpai left because of an injury Mitobe-san took his place as our center” Kuroko sounded happier than ever talking about his team. 

Yumi had never seen him this blissful before.

“This one next to Mitobe is Tsuchida-senpai. He was always so kind and thoughtful of us first years and second years back then” Kuroko pointed to a brown haired boy with closed eyes. “He was our best support”.

Yumi’s eyes caught by a black haired boy with silver eyes.

“Look dad, I have the same eyes as him! Who is he?” she asked curiously.

“This is Izuki-senpai. He was our main point guard. He had a really special ability called ‘eagle eye’ which helped him to be on point, at every much. If it wasn’t for his pass we wouldn’t have won our first winter cup” Kuroko chuckled. “He is also a pun lover and I think we got some of it over the years”.

Yumi thought hard, index finger tapping on her cheek “Maybe I have this ability too?” she asked thoughtfully. 

“Hahaha! I don’t think it works with the eye color sweetie” he replied amused and Yumi pouted.

“I’m home!” Furihata’s voice was heard as the door closed, announcing his return.

“Papa, papa! Come in the living room, we’re looking old man’s photo book…Ouch!” She exclaimed as the statement earned her an elbow at her side from Kuroko. 

Furihata kissed Kuroko and petted Yumi as he hovered over them to take a glance at the photo book. 

“Oh! Look this is Kawahara and Fukuda. you know them” Yumi nodded. 

“Papa’s best friends” she exclaimed. 

They continue looking at the photos, Furihata and Kuroko saying stories about their team and sounding proud, recalling all their happy moments. 

Suddenly Yumi jumped of the chair “I know what club I want to join” she smiled.

“Is that so?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes! The basketball club. I will create a girls team. I want to experience myself all these you’re talking about” she announced, running for her room and then back to the living room “I’ll be back for dinner!” 

“Where are you going?” Furihata asked confused. 

“At Koganei’s house of course! I saw her Akira-chan playing with a basketball the other day. I’m going to ask her to teach me so we can create the club together!” she exclaimed happily and left both her parents dump founded as she run outside the door.

“Don’t run!” Kuroko yelled to…no one. 

“Well she maybe looks like me but she has your passion and determination” Furihata said hugging Kuroko from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Some words on Yumi's background  
> Furihata and Kuroko has adopted a child when she was still 1 year old Kuroko wanted her because she looked like Furihata but Furihata had insisted on adopting someone who at least had blue eyes so she looked like Kuroko too... But Kuroko assured him it was okay and probably the kid would take Kuroko's personality.. 
> 
> Here Yumi is 16 and it's her first year in high school and she still could t decide what club to join but listening to Kuroko's stories she made her decision.., 
> 
> Yumi and Koganei's daughter aren't close friends but they are in good terms.. Koga-chan is good in basketball... 
> 
> I liked this AU so I may or maybe not write a sequel and more of it...


End file.
